RED AND GOLD FOR GRYFINDOR RED AND BLUE FOR MARIO
by Norman Greene
Summary: Bowser goes to recruit Voldemort in his war against Mario. will Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy be able to stop him? Probably not.
1. How Bowser left the Mario World

RED AND GOLD FOR GRYFINDOR RED AND BLUE FOR MARIO  
  
CHAPTER 1 BOWSER LEAVES THE MARIO WORLD  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mario or Harry Potter or JAWS so don't sue me because you would not have a case  
  
STORY: Bowser was sitting in his own private castle hidden right under Princess peaches castle. Bowser was talking to himself "I have captured Yoshi and Professor Elvin Gadd. Egadd E.Gadd why are you dressed as my maid?" This is how the professor replied "it all started when I was a young lad of 3 and I putt on my mother's dress's." "I'm sure Professor" Bowser said. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -3 Hours later-------------- Koopa kid Bowsers cute and slightly stupid flunky walked into Bowsers main control room growling. "Hello Koopa kid I am going to tell you my master plan for destroying Mario and Luigi, I am let's say persuading Professor Elvin Gadd to create a multi dimensional transport device" Bowser said with a long maniacal laugh,  
  
"Ooh you are soooo evil Bowser" Koopa Kid said with great admiration in his voice "But if you well allow me to be so bold how is this multi wazit going to help you destroy Mario and his wimpy brother" "You idiot you want to know how it will help me destroy my enemies. This is how I will travel to one of those other dimensions have a bit of fun wreaking havoc there. Then when I have had enough of that I Bowser well seek out the strongest villain in that dimension and bring that villain back here and have that villain help me destroy Mario and Luigi." -------------------------------------------------------------------------- In Bowsers torture chamber----  
  
"Enough" screamed Professor E.Gadd "I can't take it any more please stop with the feather no more stop the insanity" "I haven't even started yet, " said the ztar torture chamber attendant "You are pathetic" the ztar pushed a button on the wall and spoke into a speaker five inches above the button mentioned before. "Bowser he has cracked " "Excellent:" the voice of Bowser resounded through the speaker "Bring him in". -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back in the main control room---  
  
"You're wish is my command Bowser," the Professor said pleadingly. "You will be a good servant right E.Gadd" said Bowser menacingly "Yes master" Professor Elvin Gadd said dryly "excellent" Bowser said obviously missing the tone in the professor's voice "I want you to build me a multi dimensional transport device when can you have it done" "in three hours my liege" Professor E.Gadd said. -------------------------------------------------------------------------4 hours later------------------- "When is that device going to be done?" Bowser shouted at the top of his lungs "It would go a lot faster if you would undo the chain and shackles," Professor Elvin Gadd said pleadingly "And let you escape again I don't think so Professor" Bowser said angrily  
  
"I was not trying to escape" Was the Professor's reply Bowser started to growl angrily? "It will be done in four hours master," the Professor said hastily hoping beyond hope to save his skin. ------------------------------------------------------Four hours and eighteen rolls of duct tape later----  
  
"It is done master "Elvin Gadd said pointing at a pile of wires buttons and duct tape "Excellent, oh by the way E.Gadd I have a surprise for you" Bowser said as he moved aside to show a...dress closet "Yet" Elvin Gadd squealed with delight and ran in the dress closet "Shoot the Yoshi," said the professor, Bowser suddenly hears shots ring out then he hears a very weak "Yoshiiii" Bowser stuck his head out the window and said "He did not mean that literally" Elvin Gadd stepped out of the dress closet and said "Sorry Bowser I think you forgot something there is supposed to be more then one dress in the closet" "You idiot that was all I could afford after having to buy the eighteen rolls of duct tape" Bowser said angrily "Well I guess it's the thought that counts" Professor Elvin Gadd said. Bowser pressed the middle spike on his left cuff suddenly Koopa Kid walked in "What is it you want Bowser?" Koopa Kid asked "I want my most loyal servant to come to the other dimension with me " Bowser said kindly and walked over to the machine if you can call it a machine E.Gadd leapt into the dress closet and Koopa Kid bounded happily after Bowser. Bowser pressed eight buttons a brown one a green one a red one an orange one three yellow one's and a purple one labeled: snacks Koopa Kid looked at Bowser strangely "What I'm hungry," Bowser said defensively "Oh" was all Koopa Kid said. There was a bright flash of light and Bowser and Koopa Kid were gone. -------------------------------------------------------Three hours later in princess peach's castle------- "Mario Luigi" Peach called through the halls of her huge castle both of the Mario brothers stepped out of Peaches game room "Just a minute Daisy I just have see what your cousin wants," Luigi said through the doorway "Oh ok" was all Daisy chose to say with her lips but the look on her face would have been enough to stop a stampede of whomps in their tracks. "What is it honey?" Mario asked Peach "Bowser is missing" Peach stated. Mario, Luigi, and Daisy who followed her boyfriend out of the game room all said extremely surprised " WHAT?" "Do you know this horrible fact really happened?" Mario asked the princess  
  
"Yes he would have kidnapped me by now if he was still here" Peach said with a hint of fear in her voice Mario, Luigi, and Daisy all broke into hysterics at what Peach just said but then the princess in pink played her last card "Mario I will break up with you if you don't at least check if Bowser is gone oh and Luigi if you don't go with Mario I will personally cut contact between you and Daisy" this is what Luigi said about that "Mario it's a lose, lose situation but we won't lose as much if we go check on Bowser" "All right Peach we will go check if Bowser is missing, oh by the way Peach do you know where Bowser's castle is?" Mario said swiftly "Oh yes I do, the castle of your nemesis is right under mine" Peach said sweetly "Princess, have you noticed a flaw in your fathers logic?" Luigi asked "No" was Peaches answer "Well here it is, HE BUILT YOUR CASTLE ON TOP OF AN INSANE DRAGON" Luigi said "Actually he did not build it on top of an insane dragon he built it on top of an insane dragon's castle" Mario pointed out to Luigi "Same thing" Luigi said "Let's go" Mario said. --------------------------------------------------------------------Back in Bowser's main control room "Looks like peach was right huh Mario." Luigi said in a grim voice. "Yep." Mario said equally as grim "Let's go tell her she was right." Luigi said "Ok." Mario said. ----------------------------------------------------------------------Back in Peach's castle-----------  
  
"I was right." Peach said with two emotions warring over her voice they were glee and fear "yep" Luigi said with out the problem of warring emotions the only emotion he felt at the moment was fear "We had better try and find him guy's" Mario stated courageously "I'm just going to stay here," Peach said this time minus the glee "Hi guy's" Toad said while running down the hall "Oh hi Toad could you do something for me and Mario" Luigi said as Toad came to a complete stop "Sure" was Toad's reply "Ok then we want you to guard Princess Peach for us can you do that Toad" Mario said "Yep" said Toad as he jumped like Mario does in super Mario sunshine when he gets a shine sprite "Aren't you going to say he should guard me to?" Daisy asked "No" Luigi said for it would upset Peach greatly if it was Mario who said that "Why not?" Peach asked "Because unlike you she did not protest to going" Luigi again could you guess? "Good bye darling" Mario said. -----------------------------------------------------------------Yet again in Bowser's main control room- "Well here we are guys and theirs no Bowser" Daisy said. Suddenly the trio heard a noise coming from a dress closet hidden in the shadows (music from JAWS starts playing) Luigi walked towards the dress closet very slowly. Step by step by step by step by step until he came to the door of the closet he began to open it like he does in Luigi's mansion. "EGADD E.Gadd" the Mario bros. both said "Why are you wearing a dress Professor?" Asked Luigi "A rather slimming dress at that but you are still a guy wearing a dress and it's rather creepy" Daisy pointed out "Bowser gave it to me and as you know you don't turn down a present from Bowser do you" the Professor said blandly "Mr. Gadd would you happen to know where Bowser is?" Mario asked "Now, now you don't need to call me Mr. young lad. And yes I do know where the infamous Bowser is. He is in the place I so fondly call inter- dimensional space. He of course will come out of there within 15 days time if you would like I can help you follow him." "YES PLEASE " the trio, shouted "I'm not deaf," E.Gadd said rather annoyed "Sorry Professor "Luigi said "Ok lads and fair lassie I will help you follow the one you seek" Elvin Gadd said pretending he was Irish "Thank you sir" Daisy said and Professor Elvin Gadd then pressed every button that Bowser had pushed minus the purple one labeled: snacks "Awwwwwww, I'm hungry," Mario said rather disappointed "You are always hungry, I should know after all I am your brother." Guess who. If you said Luigi you were right. And if you said E.Gadd you're wrong. And if you said Mario you have issues. And if you said Daisy you definitely have issues. Suddenly a flash of bright white light engulfed Mario Luigi and Daisy sucking them into inter- dimensional space. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- 14 days and 24 hours later-- "Oh darn we are in the fluffy bunny dimension " Bowser screamed then he pressed the spike on his left cuff and suddenly him and his servant were sucked into inter dimensional space just then the terrific trio appeared in the fluffy bunny dimension "I don't think Bowser is here" Mario said, suddenly the game boy horror in Luigi's pocket started to vibrate, Luigi pulled it out of his pocket and said "Hi what do you have to tell us Professor " "This is what the great and wonderful me has to say I installed a button into your game boy horror it is a green button do you see it Luigi?" Elvin Gadd said "Yep" Luigi said "Push it now" Elvin Gadd, said and Luigi pushed it, and suddenly they were gone. ----------------------------15 days later which also happens to be 14 days and 24 hours later--------- Bowser and Koopa kid fell onto the floor of the dungeons in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry "oh something I can't say in a pg. rated fic" Koopa kid said as Bowser fell on top of him. The end...of chapter one  
  



	2. Harry Potter

RED AND GOLD FOR GRYFINDOR RED AND BLUE FOR MARIO  
  
Chapter 2 Harry Potter  
  
Harry Potter was a strange boy. For one thing he hated the summer holidays above any other time of the year. And he could not wait for school to start. For another he loved to do his homework but was not allowed to do it either in public or during the day, delusional hey The reason, Harry Potter was a wizard. And he lived with his muggle (non- magic folk) aunt and uncle and cousin his magic tendencies made everyone in that house hate him and all things relating to his abilities. But this morning something unexpected was going to happen. Even in a house with a wizard this was strange. Uncle Vernon walked into the kitchen during the time that Harry was cooking eggs and bacon for his aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley "Something amazing happened last night the Granger family the most respected dentists in England have invited Harry to come to their home for the summer, why is beyond me "uncle Vernon said slightly annoyed "Maybe Harry's teeth look so bad that all summer is how long the operation will take "Dudley said laughingly. Dudley had never fully forgiven Harry since dementors had attacked them last year. Dementors are very frightening creatures that only wizards can see, but the other effect that dementors have fully effects muggles. The dementors breath. The dementors breath sucks all the happiness out of a person. Muggles also can be effected by the dementors secret weapon the dementors kiss... dun dun dun. For those of you who do not know what the dementors kiss ...dun dun dun. Sorry about the dun dun dun thing but I thought it made it sound more dramatic. The dementors kiss is a weapon beyond reckoning it will suck your soul out through your mouth. It is a fate worse then death, as many a wizard will tell you. But now I must get back to the story. The Grangers unknown to the Dursleys were the parents of one of Harry's best friends at his school. Hermione Granger was one of the cleverest kids if not the cleverest kid at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. And because she was a wizard was the only way Harry knew her, due to the fact of the friendship was one of the reasons he was so excited to be invited to her home. He wondered if Ron Weasly- another of Harry and Hermione's friends- had been invited as well. Harry knew that both Ron and Hermione each loved the other but for all Hermione's cleverness and for all of Ron's observation skills they both seemed to be clueless that the other felt the same way. Okay now enough with the stupid luvy duvy stuff. It was Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and he had setup a piece of paper on his bedroom wall counting off the days until he was to go back to Hogwarts. He had also been a little withdrawn most of this year unlike the last year when he had been anything but withdrawn. Harry experienced a slight change at this news the change in him was inaudible to people who ignored Harry every day. All that had changed was that Harry stood a little bit straighter and completely forgot about the eggs and bacon and they burned. Aunt Petunia shrieked. Uncle Vernon started towards Harry menacingly. And Dudley Dursley threw his chair at Harry. Harry swiftly dodged the projectile chair. And ran up the stairs. Sitting on the top stair of the stairwell Harry listened to the Dursleys kick Dudley out of the kitchen. He listened to his aunt and uncle arguing as Dudley opened the front door and went out side to beat up some three- year-olds Harry thought. He listened to aunt Petunia slowly losing the argument and then he heard uncle Vernon slowly leave the kitchen towards the stairs. Vernon saw Harry sitting there and bellowed "HOW MUCH HAVE YOU HEARD BOY" "Oh just the fact that I will if I am good of course be going to go to the Granger's house what do you mean if I am good?" Harry said/asked "YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I MEAN I MEAN NONE OF YOUR ABNORMAL BEHAVIOR "uncle Vernon still bellowing "Oh that's all that means being good " Harry said. Suddenly they heard a voice the voice belonged to Dudley and the voice sounded like Dudley was in pain. Uncle Vernon ran out the front door rather annoyed at being interrupted well being angry at Harry. With in ten minutes after hearing the voice of Dudley in pain uncle Vernon stalked back into the house then up the staircase all the way up to the top stair. He brandished a piece of chocolate cake at Harry "Boy do you know what happened to my son" uncle Vernon said in a whisper that sounded far more dangerous then when he had been shouting "No what?" Harry asked curiously "He saw this piece of chocolate cake and started towards it. When suddenly a piece of rope tied to the next door neighbors tree wrapped its self around my sons leg. Binding him and pulling him upside down hanging from the tree,"uncle Vernon said in that soft but dangerous voice. "What a pig "Harry said under his breath "WHAT was that?" Uncle Vernon asked half way between his usual bellow and his new frightening voice "Nothing, nothing "Harry said "Good now I have to go untie Dudley "this was the amazing thing I had been talking about for once Harry actually had done something on purpose and for once he had not been punished. Harry started to walk towards his bedroom when what should float up the stairs but "DON'T THINK I FORGOT YOUR PUNISHMENT BOY "uncle Vernon bellows dang Harry thought he knew what it was going to be but no he was still allowed to go to the Granger home what the punishment was far worse "Harry you have to let Dudley pick the punishment for you "aunt Petunia said. "The punishment will be for me to sit on him for three hours " Dudley said. Now this was a punishment because Dudley had long ago become the size of a baby killer whale. Kid roughly the size of a baby killer whale really skinny kid first kid sitting on second kid = Harry pancake. Not if Harry could help it he would have to do the unthinkable and ... run away and he ran boy did he run. The one thing in the house that he stayed to get was his school trunk. Hedwig his owl would know were to find him. He ran outside number four-privet drive and stuck his wand hand out. Suddenly a large purple bus with the words The Knight Bus appeared and almost ran Harry over. A man of around forty walked out and said "Hello welcome to the knight Bus. A few rules have been changed first it is now one galleon to ride. It is two galleons to ride and have hot water bottle in the color of your choice and a hot chocolate. And it is three galleons if you wish to have a toothbrush, oh and my name is Jim Bonlle my name's French "he said grinning through it all "What happened to Stan the old conductor?" Harry asked all the while hoping that aunt Petunia or uncle Vernon or even Dudley didn't see him "oh he married a Veela bride and quit his job so I applied "Jim said with both pride and jealousy evident in his voice "Here's the two galleons for a ride and hot chocolate and hot water bottle "Harry said rather quickly. "Ok, ok no need to get huffy what did you say your name was? "Jim asked. "Harry Potter "he said Harry Potter "Jim said in amazement Harry was used to this he was also used to the look Jim was giving Harry's forehead. Harry was famous because a powerful wizard named Voldemort had killed his parents and had tried to kill Harry with a curse that no wizard or witch except Harry had survived. And also the night this happened Voldemort lost his powers and went into seclusion for ten years. Nobody knew where he was, not even the most powerful wizard Dumbldore knew that he had possessed one of his employees Quidles Quirrel in Harry's first year. In Harry's second year, one of Voldemorts old school things had helped an unwilling host of Tom Marvolo Riddle to open the Chamber of secrets. And unleash a monster that was petrifying muggle borns left and right. But Harry killed it. In Harry's third year a convict had escaped from Azkaban prison the wizard prison had been guarded by dementors. Everyone was amazed that Sirius Black was able to escape. Also that year Harry learned some of the wizarding legal systems flaws. It didn't talk to enough people because Sirius was innocent the reason the person he had been accused of murdering was an animagus. Meaning he was able to turn into a animal. Every animagus has a different form this man Peter Petigrew was able to turn into a rat. But Peter escaped before Sirius was able to clear his name. In Harry's fourth year Harry was one of four contestants for the Triwizard tournament he had been entered by one of Voldemorts supporters. And when Harry grabbed the Triwizard cup with Cedric Digory they were both transported to a graveyard. And Cedric was killed and Voldemort returned to full strength. And in Harry's fifth year Voldemort tried to get a new weapon. He did not get the weapon. But in the attempt to get it Sirius Black was killed. So I am done the recap of what has happened to harry so far.  
  
"So Harry Potter eh you should sit up front with me and Ernie so where do you wish for us to take you Harry Potter? "Jim asked as he helped harry load his trunk onto the Knight Bus "to the Granger residence please "Harry said "Sure thing lad "a new and slightly worn voice said from the drivers seat "hi Ernie "Jim and Harry said in unison "Hello Harry or would you prefer me to call you Neville" Ernie said "No that's okay," Harry said grinning as he remembered using Neville's name when he was running from the Ministry of Magic. He didn't even get in trouble when the minister found him. The smile left Harry's face almost as soon as it had arrived. That was the year he met Sirius Black. A man who supposedly wanted Harry dead Sirius also had killed thirteen people with a single curse, at least that's what people thought. Really one of them survived; his name was Peter Petigrew. Peter had killed the other twelve people. He had also told Voldemort where Harry's parents lived. So Voldemort could strip their lives from them. The reason that Peter had done this, he was a cowardly fool. "He would have killed me" Peter had said when his old friends had confronted him. "Then you should have died, died instead of betray your friends," Said one of those friends. Harry shared that sentiment, but he couldn't do anything about it. Harry stepped onto the Knight Bus, and saw a rather large and muscular man sitting up by the front, right behind Ernie. 


	3. Proffessors and Plugs

RED AND BLUE FOR GRYFFINDOR RED AND BLUE FOR MARIO  
  
-----------------------------PROFFESSORS AND PLUGS-------------------------- ---------------  
  
"Ah," the man said as Harry entered the bus "Harry Potter I presume," he said in the tone someone would use when speaking to the Prime Minister or president. "Well you're one up on me, I don't even know your name," Harry said grinning as he sat down by the man. "Oh, excuse my manners, I'm Donnie King, I'm the new Defense Against The Dark arts professor," Donnie King said as he held out his hand, with that motion Harry got a quick glimpse of a red tie with the man's initials on it, before shaking Donnie's hand. "So you're the new professor, I hope you won't be one of those to die," Harry said. "Oh, I'm not planning to kick the bucket just yet," Donnie King said smiling as he released Harry's hand. "The Granger residence," Ernie said.  
"I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts eh Harry?"  
"Yeah, I'll see you there professor King."  
"Call me Donnie, Harry call me Donnie." "O.K Donnie, I'll see you at school," Harry said before getting of the bus. Ernie lifted down Harry's trunk. And set it on the walk in front of a large five story white house, the house looked to clean to be lived in Harry thought as he saw his reflection in the drain pipe. Harry saw the sign by the door, it said: The Granger family, the family that cures teeth as if it was magic Harry wondered how long that sign had been up. He rang the bell, watched as an orange cat with a rather flat face leapt at Harry knocking him over as the door opened. Hermion laughed, Harry tried to glare at her but burst out laughing himself, Hermione pulled the cat of Harry's chest. "Sorry Harry, Crookshanks has been rather over affectionate since I came home after last year." Hermione said as she helped Harry up, Crookshanks was purring as he rubbed against Harry's leg. Ron crossed Harry's line of vision; Ron was looking at an electrical socket, and the plug that was in it. "Hey Ron, Harry's here," Hermione said, Ron looked up from studying the plug; he walked up to Harry. "Hey mate, how'd the summer go for you?" "Well, other then running away from my aunt and uncle's place fine," Harry said. "Harry, you didn't," Hermione said with a look of shock, Harry smiled defiantly "you did."  
"Really mate, bet the old codgers were purple with rage," Ron said laughing.  
"Ron, that's not funny," Hermione said. -----------------------------------------------Three hours later------------ ----------------------------  
  
Ron was sitting at the T.V watching Mr. Rogers. "The things muggles think of, how did they get so many people into this black box," Ron held up his hand "the Power Rangers, the Men in Black, even the guy named the Pillsbury Doughboy, and that Mario fella, too bad he disappears before we could finish the game." "Don't tell me you've never watched T.V," said a blonde boy, he was Hermione's brother Borigaurd (Hermione's parents have a fondness for long names). "O.K then, I won't tell you."  
Hermione and Harry were talking about their O.W.L (Ordinary Wizarding Level) grades, "an O (Outstanding) in Defense Against the Dark arts, oh Harry that's wonderful, all I got was an E (Exceeds expectations)," Hermione said. "That's not bad, by the way what did you get in charms?" "An O, you?"  
"Same, how about potions?"  
"O again, what did you get?"  
"I just barely got an O."  
"What about Transfiguration?"  
"O, as usual, I'm turning into you," Harry said jokingly.  
"It's good for you to have those grades, it looks like we have the same classes."  
"Yes."  
"Do you have any guess who the next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is?"  
"Yeah, his name's Donnie King."  
"The Animagus, the one who can turn into an ape?"  
"I didn't know he was an Animagus, but I guess that's him."  
"Ah, yes I thought he might be, sooooo, how'd he react to meeting you?"  
"He was nice, why?"  
"I'd heard he was a gruff man with a temper."  
"Oh."  
"Could you two help me here," Ron said from over by the T.V Borigaurd was rolling on the ground laughing "I don't know what I did, I just asked him the function of a rubber duck, you guys know dad's interested in that stuff." "Uh, Ron, most muggles know the function of a rubber duck, I think Borigaurd here thinks you're a bit dense mate," Harry said, before he and Hermione began laughing. Ron's face turned beet red as he blushed, Borigaurd regained some of his composer, he sat up, "the, uh function of a rubber duck is to destroy all life on this planet that is unpure," Borigaurd said trying to hide his laughter. "WHAT?" Ron screamed.  
"He's joking Ron," Harry said as he stopped laughing, "the real function of a rubber duck is to squrt water when small children have baths, or play in swimming pools." "Oh, I'll have to tell dad."  
----------------------------------Three days later----------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Harry was sitting in the sleeping mat the Grangers had given him to sleep in, Ron had the bed in the guest room, Harry was stuck with the floor, Hermione had told him "first come first served." "But I just got your letter this morning," Harry explained. "Excuses, excuses," Hermione said, Harry remembered this well, because it started his days with a an aching back, even the cupboard under the stairs back at the Dursley's was easier to sleep in than this room, and Harry had claustrophobia. "Breakfast," called the voice of Hermione's father, he did all the cooking in Hermione's family, the smell of bacon and eggs wafted up into Harry's nostrils. "Five more minutes mum," Ron said in his sleep, Harry laughed a little at this. "Ron, there's a huge spider in your bed," Harry said, Ron jumped eight feet in the air, hitting his head on the light fixture. Ron was deadly afraid of spiders. Harry knew this, he was feeling rather hungry, and he didn't want all the breakfast to be eaten before Ron got there. "Harry, you have a dark mind," Ron said glowering at Harry, after he had landed of course. "Let's go for break fast," Harry, and Ron walked down to the dining room, plates of eggs and bacon lay in the center of the table. Ron and Harry each took four strips of bacon, and two eggs (they eat like I do, not much [in my opinion]) Hermione though scooped twelve eggs and twenty strips of bacon on to her plate, she sat down, ate swiftly, she probably gained fifty pounds in one meal. And worked it all of as she washed her plate almost to oblivion. Harry and Ron had finished eating, and were talking merrily about Quiditch the wizarding sport. "You know, the Wronskie feint is becoming exceedingly popular, it's easily deduced that it will be used by any self respecting Seeker in any world class game." "Oh, really?" Harry said. "Oh yes, by the way, have you head, Krum broke his wrist, a Bludger, he won't let anyone touch it, says that magic cures might throw of his game, so he's out of the league," Ron said with a look of triumph on his face. "Oh, that's too bad," Harry said, knowing full well how much Ron hated Krum.  
"Yeah it is, isn't it?" Ron said choking out the words. 


	4. Evil Dreams

**RED AND BLUE FOR GRYFFINDOR RED AND BLUE FOR MARIO**

EVIL DREAMS, CHAPTER 4 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the ideas in this fan fiction.

An owl flying through the open window landed on the table, it had three letters tied to its leg, "Hermione, our letters from Hogwarts are here," Harry opened the letter, it said: _Dear Mr. H. Potter._

_We are pleased to inform you that you are to return to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, please find inclosed a list of equipment for this coming year. _Was written on a piece of yellowed parchment, another piece of parchment was in the envelope, Harry read it carefully, it said: _School equipment for sixth year at Hogwarts, you will require,_

_-1 copy of, Magical protection,_

_-1 copy of, Potions to in snare the senses and bewitch the mind,_

_-1 copy of, Deadly herbs from the Four Corners of the earth,_

_-1 copy of dangerous and not so dangerous creatures._

_-Twenty Dragon Hearts, _

_Enjoy your year at Hogwarts._

Harry folded the letter and looked at the others. "We have to go to Diagon alley tomorrow." Suddenly another owl flew through the window. It was holding a letter. The letter was for Ron and Hermione. It listed all the new prefects for this year. Ginny Weasly and Collin Creevy. The letter told Ron and Hermione to work with the others.

----------------------------------------------------THAT NIGHT.----------------------------------------------------------

Ron had just finished watching Television and was going to bed. Harry was already asleep. Hermione was reading to Borigard

Harry was having a dream, he was in a dark room. Three men in black robes were standing by the wall. "Master, we have news of the weapon you asked for," said one of the robed men.

"So you are tracking that Bowser with great vigor? And the interdimensional Imperio?" Harry said in a high pitched voice.

"Bowser's going to follow all of our plans."

"Good." Harry cackled menacingly.

The scar on Harry's head felt like a thousand lit matches were stuck to it, Harry woke with a start screaming.

Ron was on the staircase when he heard the screams, he ran up the stairs as fast as possible. "WHAT'S WRONG HARRY!" Ron said as he got to the room.

"My scar, a dream."

"What happened in the dream?" Ron asked

"Voldemort-("don't say the name.") Voldemort said something about a cross or inter dimensional Imperius curse."

"Who was it cast on?"

"Bowser."

"You know not all your dreams about you know who necessarily have to be true."

"But the scar hurt."

"So, it hurt out on the Quiditch pitch, and if I'm not mistaken you weren't dreaming about Voldemort then, so your dream and scar pain could just be coincidence. I mean Bowser doesn't exist."

"You're right Ron, you're right." With that Harry lay his head on the pillow.

Harry had another dream. This dream was set in the same place. "So you want Bowser to help you kill Potter?"

"Yes," Escaped Harry's lips.

"Uh, boss Bowser doesn't exhibit any of the symptoms of having the Imperius curse on him."

"Wormtail, Wormtail he is from another dimension. His anatomy is completely different than ours is, he would probably show different symptoms."

"How is it that you assume to be able to successfully be able to control something from a completely different universe?"

"I know of a flux in the matter of our universes, it weakens the barriers between dimensions, some are so meshed that the majority believe we were always connected."

"Ah, but how are you sure this flux has weakened this particular barrier?"

"Wormtail, your stupidity shocks me. I know because of the fact that the characters from the Mario games have been vanishing all over the place. It happened with the Men In Black, The Animorphs, and the Hardy Boys, and others too numerous to mention. They will return as soon as they arrive in our world, it is the travel that makes them disappear."

"Yes your darkness, you are never wrong."

"For once you are correct Peter."

Harry woke with a start. He tried to hold back the scream welling up inside him, his scar hurt so much he got up walked to the bathroom and dunked his head in the toilet. (It was the only water source that didn't require filling.) "Oh nasty," Harry said as he saw a brown ball floating beside his face. He pulled up quickly and flushed. "RON!"

"What? What?" Ron said as he ran in.

Harry glared at Ron. "Next time you know I'm having extreme pain in my scar, warn me that you forgot to flush."

"Sorry I forgot." Ron said as his face flushed (no pun intended.)

Harry fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He had yet another dream. This time Ron was dancing with a bunch of rubber ducks, the Power Rangers and the Power Puff Girls were dancing in a line in the background. Harry woke up screaming.

"What's the problem this time mate?" Ron said groggily.

"Evil dreams."


	5. Diagon Alley and people you don't want t...

**RED AND BLUE FOR GRYFFINDOR RED AND BLUE FOR MARIO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the ideas in this fan fiction.**

****

****

DIAGON ALLEY AND PEOPLE YOU DON'T WANT TO MEET THERE AT NIGHT, CHAPTER 5

Harry and Ron had had a fitful sleep. "Don't tick me off this morning," Ron said as he saw Hermione and her brother sitting at the table.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I didn't have a good sleep."

"Why not?"

"Harry decided to have nightmares."

"I didn't decide to have nightmares."

"Alright let me rephrase that. He decided to wake me up because of his nightmares."

Borigard seemed to take this as an invitation to annoy Ron. Hand buzzers, squirting flowers, whoopee cushions and fake spiders were all weapons of choice. Ron was later heard to say "Why couldn't it be fake butterflies."

"They wouldn't be as fun if you didn't jump so high your head hit the ceiling." Borigard said as he laughed his head off (not literally.)

The trio, in a taxi, drove off to the bookstore next to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione paid the fee to the taxi driver and then the three friends walked into the pub.

Harry stepped right through the crowd in the pub; they were all to busy drinking to notice anything. He tapped the bricks in the wall; they opened to reveal the alley.

The day was uneventful until they were in Flourish and Blotts. A man in the corner of the store was talking to his friend as he pulled a book called: _Demented Dementors._ Down from the shelf "Did you hear, the ministry lost control of those Azkaban guards?"

"No, really? You're pulling my leg. It's not a very funny joke."

"No joke the Dementors are working for you know who now. Somthin' about upping his army, those creatures already felt like the children of the Devil. But now they're working for the dark lord himself."

"What's he got them doing?"

"Kissing anyone who doesn't side with him. Brings 'em along so even decent folk side with Lucifer incarnate."

"Evil critters." The two men buy the book and leave.

"Did you hear that?" Harry hissed as he pulled down a book on the school list.

"Yeah," Both the others replied.

They were in the magical apothecary buying their Dragon hearts when three men in dark cloaks walk in. Two Dementors are trailing behind them. The men walk up to one of the men in an aisle. "Your skills are something the Dark Lord desires. But if you don't want to cooperate I'm sure the Dementors would love to show you some puckered lips." A cloaked man said before an evil laugh was heard.

"I have a family."

"Oh, I see. You'd rather they get the kiss, that's fine. Should we tell them it's from you?"

"No, Please no. I'll join your ranks just don't hurt my family."

"Good to have you with us you little prophet."

"Hide mate," Ron pushed Harry behind a bin of strained mirkweed.

Ron and Hermione turn around so the Death Eaters don't see their faces. The cloaked men walk by followed by the Dementors. Harry had conjured a small enough patronus to protect him and his friends from the effects of the Dementors.

"Now those are people you don't want to mess with," Ron said as they bought the Dragon hearts.

"Yeah, you definitely don't want to meet them down a dark alley," said the witch at the counter.


	6. The Hogwarts Express

**RED AND BLUE FOR GRYFFINDOR RED AND BLUE FOR MARIO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the ideas in this fan fiction.**

**THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS, CHAPTER 6**

Harry, Ron and Hermione had had an uneventful few weeks. Then they were driven off to Kings cross station by Mr. and Mrs. Granger. After many hugs and kisses (Only Hermione got these) they set off for Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione set off for the prefect compartment ("I really loath that place, last time Malfoy wouldn't stop insulting how poor my family is." Ron) Harry set off for the only empty compartment, one far in the back. He stepped in and saw Luna sitting on a seat beside Neville. Harry sat beside them.

"How was your summer?" Luna asked in her usual only half there voice.

"Nothing short of disaster," Harry said as he bought food from the trolley that had gone by.

"My father was threatened by Death Eaters that the Dementors they brought with them would administer the kiss on him and me."

"What happened?" Harry asked with great interest.

"He cast a feeble Patronus charm just enough to protect the door way for a few minutes, he grabbed me up and ran, we ran until we came to the house of the Weasleys, Dad was exhausted he had run five miles carrying a fifteen year old girl. Ron had already left and his mother didn't see the point in owling him."

"Oh my. What a horrible thing to happen to loony Lovegood "Draco said as he opened the door to the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle flanked him

"What do your two thugs do when you go into the prefects compartment Malfoy? Oh wait I know they stand outside flexing their muscles and looking like the idiots they are."

"Draco, did he insult us?" Crabbe asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, he's brave, and foolish. What does that mean?"

"You are being foolish right now you oaf." Draco said.

"Let's get him." Crabbe and Goyle slowly advanced on Harry, fists clenching and unclenching.

That's when the red and blue lights flew out of Neville and Luna's wands the spells collided with the two thugs, Crabbe and Goyle were sent flying. "Don't mess with our friends," Luna called out. Draco ran flailing his arms.

"Good performance said a voice in the shadows. The big man stepped out, his brown hair was tied in a ponytail behind his head, and he was wearing a red tie with the initials D.K on it. It was Donnie King. "Couldn't have done better. So Harry, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

That was when Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Collin stepped into the compartment. "Harry is this the new teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Yes this is Donnie King. Professor meet Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna."

"Don't forget me," Collin said.

"Oh yes, that's Collin."

"Good to meet you all," Donnie King stuck out his hand, they each shook it in turn. "You all may call me Donnie. This professor stuff makes me feel too old."

"Alright Donnie." Ron said.

"Ron I got some chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Beans."

"Ah good going Harry."

----------------------------A GOOD WHILE LATER-----------------------

"I think we're stopping," Harry said as the group in the compartment had finished their fifth game of exploding snap.


	7. The Sorting Hat's Dance?

**RED AND BLUE FOR GRYFFINDOR RED AND BLUE FOR MARIO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the ideas in this fan fiction.**

THE SORTING HAT'S, DANCE? CHAPTER 7 

The group, other than Donnie went into the carriage, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ron screamed as he saw what was pulling the carriage.

"Are those Thestrals Harry?" Hermione asked in sort of a disgusted awe.

"Yes they are." The carriages were pulled in towards the castle.

The group walked into the great hall. Donnie King was already sitting at the staff table, smiling and waving to Harry and the others. McGonical brought out the sorting hat on a three-legged stool.

"This year I have lost my normal flare for song, so I'll tell you what the original heads of house prized and then sing the hamster dance. Gryffindor prized the brave at heart. Slytherin those who were sneaky and sly, such qualities set these people apart. Ravenclaws had minds of gold. Hufflepuffs don't care whether you are young or old they'll like you just the same, work and friendship is Hufflepuffs game." Then the hat proceeded to sing the hamster dance.

Dumbldore stood up "May the sorting begin."

"Abetor Charlie." McGonical called out.

The boy stepped up to the hat, had it placed on his head. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted from the rip on its brim.

After Zangle Brett was called up and sorted into Hufflepuff the feast began.

"Ron, Luna hid in your house when her father was chased by Death Eaters," Harry said as he scooped potatoes onto his plate.

"Really?" Ron said as he put meat loaf on his plate.

"Yeah. She told me the whole story on the train."

"But why would Voldemort want Mr. Lovegood to join his forces?"

"Who knows?"

After the feast Dumbldore stood up. "I have a few announcements to make. First of all the Forbidden Forest on the edge of the grounds is off limits as its name implies. Second of all you have a new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Donnie King. He wishes me to tell you to all call him Donnie. Thirdly the third floor corridor is again off limits. Now I know we are all very sorry professor Umbridge had to leave on such short notice, but Donnie was a very respected Auror so I don't think you will have any trouble learning from him."

Whispered conversations went up and down the Great Hall. "Why would an Auror teach here?"

"I have no idea. Do you wonder what's in the corridor this year?"

"Yeah who doesn't."

"First year Gryffindors follow us please," Ginny said

"First years over here." Collin Creevy could be heard saying under the watchful eye of Ron (Not so watchful) and Hermione.

They all walked up a flight of stairs, Ron and Hermione in the lead closely followed by Ginny and Collin. Harry flanked the whole house.


	8. This Can't Be Happening

**RED AND BLUE FOR GRYFFINDOR RED AND BLUE FOR MARIO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the ideas in this fan fiction.**

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING," CHAPTER 8 

It was their first morning the first lesson was potions ("Oh, great what a way to start the year," –Ron) Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped into potions feeling half hearted.

"Good morning class, I hope you've had a good summer, because time for laziness and idiocy has officially ended. Today you will hopefully learn the Draught of Delirium." Professor Snape said as he tapped the black board with his wand. "I will leave you to read the instructions when I come back in fifteen minutes I will have a look on your progress. This potion usually takes five weeks to complete. So you will be looking after it for a while it should be beet red when I come back."

----------------------------FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER-----------------------------------------------------------------

Snape walked in, suddenly an explosion happened (Neville hadn't mixed the potion in the correct direction,) when the smoke cleared to creatures that looked like mutant dragons one much larger then the other "It's Bowser," Ron said in shock.

"I am so well known that even those in this universe fear me," Bowser said to Koopa Kid.

"What about me?" Koopa Kid asked in a hurt tone.

"Of course we know you," Hermione said. "You're Koopa Kid, Bowser's cute but slightly stupid flunky."

"They know me boss," Koopa Kid said with a look of great pride.

"Yeah that's great, but we have a job to do," suddenly Bowser opened his mouth sending out a jet of flame and burning everything in range. Snape rushed the children out. He turned around and cast a spell on the door creating a barrier of light between the classroom and the rest of the school. Snape pointed his wand at his mouth "SONOROUS! All students to the Great Hall all Hogwarts staff to the potion dungeon."

As the sixth year students were heading to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were trying to figure out what this was all about. "So Harry, your dream might have actually happened," Ron said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, but I still have no idea why Voldemort would want Bowser in his army,"

"Harry are you positively thick? You Know Who wants the power we just saw."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Hagrid the half giant grounds keeper and care of magical creatures teacher was making a pot of tea when he heard screams and Snape calling all the teachers, he was about to put out the fire in the fireplace when he saw red, and blue. Mario had flown out of the interdimensional road, and landed on Hagrid's face, Luigi and Daisy following behind "Grtmphe." Hagrid said as Luigi and Daisy climbed off Mario. Mario jumped down.

"Dreadfully sorry." Mario said as he tipped his hat to Hagrid. "Interdimensional travel is not an exact science. My name is Mario, the man who looks slightly similar to me but wearing green is my brother Luigi. The girl in yellow is princess Daisy. We are from the Mushroom Kingdom. Where are we now kind sir?"

"'Ogwarts school," Hagrid said as he pointed to the castle out side. "You may call me Hagrid. Nice ter meet you all."

"Ah thank you," with that Mario and the others leave as Hagrid runs over to the school.

"_The weak link in the barrier chain grows ever weaker the worlds and universes collide the destruction of the worlds are inevitable, many will die to make way for those who are strongest, the superior universe shall reign supreme and all others will cower at its name. Though there are a few from each of the universe's children that could stop the destruction of all. But they are all young. None will live if these do not survive."_ Dumbldore was going over the prophecy again. This was one told to him by the divination teacher before Trelawny that told this grave news to the ancient headmaster.

Suddenly Dumbldore heard the call from Snape. "It has begun."

Donnie King was setting up the classroom for his first class. When he heard Snape saying something about a mutant dragon called Bowser. "Bowser, you're in deep trouble." Donnie rolled up the sleeves on his robes, and then on the shirt underneath.

Professor McGonical was teaching a class of third years about transforming teacups into snails when the call was heard. "Out students, out."

"Now foals look into the smoke off of the burning herbs." Firenze was saying to his class just before Snape called. "Class we will pick this up next time," with that the centaur ran off towards the potion dungeon.

"Swish and Flick, rememb-"Flitwick was saying just before the emergency call.

"All students to the Great Hall all staff to the potions dungeon."

"Sorry class you must head for the Great Hall," Flitwick jumped down from the stack of books he was standing on and ran off towards the dungeon.

As all the students ran towards the Great Hall, the teachers were busy down in the dungeon. "Bowser does not exist, how did he get here?" McGonical said angrily.

"Only he knows Minerva and he's definitely not telling," Dumbldore said.

"Let me talk to him," with that Donnie pushed through the group and removed the barrier.

"You remind me of an ape I once had the pleasure of kidnapping, I turned him against my greatest enemy, he had a tie just like yours, his name was Donkey Kong, or should I say Donnie Kong. Eh friend," Bowser said cruelly to the professor.

"I am Donnie King, Known only as Donkey Kong in the world of the apes. I was a great Auror. Until one day an evil wizard I was chasing went through the blue gate, an interdimensional travel device that only works for primates. When We went in there Kay Rule transformed into a crocodile king, dubbed King K-Rule. I was found by the apes, which, because of the tie I always wore, thought I was the long lost Donkey Kong. When thanks to Mario I was blown out of there, I was fired by the Department of Magical law enforcement they said I'd bungled my last mission by not bringing the criminal Kay Rule in. They weren't very forgiving back then. So I went back to the ape world were I was accepted. I slowly lost my personality. It transformed into Donkey Kong's over the time I was there. My escapade had gone far enough and that I had to leave. That's when Dumbldore found me and brought me back to the wizarding world."

"A touching story, but I'm not here for sob stories," Bowser said with a sneer.

"Then I guess your coming was for nothing, 'cause now either you go back to the mushroom kingdom or I will kill you."

"Alright I will go back, as will Koopa Kid," Koopa Kid looked shocked at what Bowser said. "We just need a great deal of open space to open the rift, tell this to your leader."

"I will tell Dumbldore right away," with that Donnie turned around and was about to walk out when he felt sharp pain in his back, he looked down and saw Bowser breaking his spine, and he of course screamed. Bowser threw him into the wall knocking him out. Dumbldore heard the screams and ran in wand drawn. Bowser leapt over the old man's head, knocked over McGonical and stepped on Flitwick. Firenze tried to stop him as did Hagrid but their feeble attempts did nothing to stop the evil creature. Bowser stepped into the Great Hall after breaking the door, grabbed Ginny and ran out of the castle. Ron stared open mouthed. "This can't be happening this can't be happening."

"It is so get a grip we've got to save your sister," Harry said. He ran through the path that Bowser had left followed by Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna.


	9. Princesses Plumbers and Wizards oh my

**RED AND BLUE FOR GRYFFINDOR RED AND BLUE FOR MARIO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the ideas in this fan fiction.**

PRINCESSES, PLUMBERS AND WIZARDS OH MY, CHAPTR 9

Harry and the others ran out the door. Suddenly Ron tripped over a rock and fell on his face in sticky brown goo. "Dragon feces." Hermione said.

"Oh that's disgusting," Ron said as he wiped the poop of his face with the sleeve of his robes.

"No Ron, that's nature," Harry said trying to conceal a grin.

"Harry, do you mind if I give you a close up look at nature," with that Ron grabbed Harry by the back of the robe and threw him into the dragon dung.

"Boys let's not fight," Hermione said.

"We're not fighting."

After a lot of crap flinging between Harry and Ron, Ron deduced that the dung was fresh, and off they went again on their tracking expedition.

Mario, Luigi and Daisy were running towards the forest when Bowser ran past them laughing all the way. Mario ran after him seeing Ginny's long red hair flying behind Bowser, suddenly a boy with black hair wearing glasses bumped into the plump plumber, the boy seemed to be covered in a brown smelly sticky substance. "Uh who are you?" Mario asked.

"Some one doesn't know who I am in this world," Harry said in shock.

"Has a bit of a swelled head doesn't he?" Luigi said to Daisy.

"No, he's famous," Ron said simply.

"Oooooooh, Mario, can I touch him, I've never been this close to a famous person before," Daisy said.

"Firstly you _are_ famous princess. Secondly, NO!" Mario said.

"Ahhh! You old stick in the mud."

Ron was looking at the ground, "Bowser went this way," Ron said pointing into the forest.

"How do you know?"

"I see the foot prints the size of Azkaban."

"Oh."

Bowser sat down on a log holding Ginny, "Well now, you are in good hands, nothing can hurt you, except me!" Bowser cackled.

Ron led the group through the forest towards Bowser's log (as I've dubbed it.) "Hair, red hair. It's on this tree." Ron pointed at a branch with a strand of long red hair on it.

"Let's go," Harry said before following the trail left by Bowser and Ginny.

"You heard the boy," Mario followed swiftly afterward.

Bowser stood up. "I've had a long enough rest, time to get going."

Bowser walked for miles and miles before he came to a hill that sloped down into a hole, from the hole a great evil feeling emanated Bowser stepped into the hole. "I'm glad you could make it good... Thing," said a high pitched voice, Bowser threw Ginny to the floor in front of the being that had just spoken.


	10. Double Dark Lords Of Despair

**RED AND BLUE FOR GRYFFINDOR RED AND BLUE FOR MARIO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the ideas in this fan fiction.**

DOUBLE DARK LORDS OF DESPAIR, CHAPTER 10 

"You may call me the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You Know Who or Voldemort, even master would be fine," said the man with a sickly grin. "Do you have some fetish with kidnapping innocent girls? I have one with killing them," Voldemort pointed his wand at Ginny.

Suddenly Bowser slapped the wand away and held it in his grasp. "You're nothing with out your twig, I could snap it right now and you'd cower before my might and do as I say." Bowser threw the wand back Voldemort caught it. "Now you see what we need is a little change on who plays master, or I'll snap your toy, get the picture," Bowser said as he stood up.

"You are understood, master." Voldemort's eyes glowed red as the Dark lord crossed his fingers behind his back.

Ginny had watched Bowser start a fight with Voldemort when he had wanted to kill her, she rolled when Bowser had Voldemort's wand, and she got up and ran out right behind Bowser's bulk when he stood up. She was running so fast she didn't see Mario, she bumped right into him, "This just isn't my day," Mario moaned as he got up, "wait a minute, aren't you the girl these five were looking for?" Mario said as he pointed to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna.

"Yes I should have known they'd be looking for me," Ginny said panting. "We've got to get out of here, Bowser and You Know Who will probably notice I'm gone pretty soon."

"No I don't know who, who are you talking about?" Mario asked.

"A very dark wizard."

Suddenly Mario interrupted "Wizards don't exist, at least not any more. Wizards weren't seen in our universe since the age of the great Elves."

"See Ron Elves do have a potential for greatness," Hermione said happily.

"A very dark wizard by the name of Voldemort," Harry said finishing the sentence he had started earlier.

The group was hiking back to the castle; Hermione and Mario were having a great discussion about the history of the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi was pointing out haunted and non-haunted patches of wood Luna listening intently. Ron and Daisy were talking about how the loves of their lives always made them look like fools. Harry, Ginny and Neville were talking about what happened when the Ginny and the others were separated. "Did Ron really fall into Bowser's poop?"

"Yes."

Hermione was listening intently to Mario's story. "The age of the great elves ended with the murder of Thagdin by a dark wizard who was the last of his kind. It is rumored that an elvin tribe ruled by an elvin princess named Zelda is hidden far under the Mushroom Kingdom. Wizards of kindness and darkness are rumored to live there as well as men of great courage. Is this that underground world?"

"No I highly doubt it, Elves are treated as slaves here-"

"WHAT! Your universe treats one of the five great species as slaves. Don't tell me Toads are eaten in omelets. Apes are kept in Zoos, wizards are or at least were burnt at the stake, and Dragons are treated as if they are hostile creatures that have no minds for anything but food and other animal reactions. No Bowser and his servants are not typical Dragons." Mario said at the look of shock on Hermione's face. "Dragons were some of the finest beings to ever step on the soil of the Mushroom Kingdom...."

"That patch there has some particularly nasty spirits in it," Luigi said pointing to a grove of trees that were blowing in the wind.

"How do you know that?" Luna asked.

"I'm a ghost hunter were I come from, I know these things."

"WHERE IS THE GIRL!" Bowser shouted angrily as he looked around the hole. "Servant we have are uniforms, let's get them on then look for the girl.

"Yes master," Voldemort said as he pulled three red uniforms in three different sizes out of the corner of the hole, written on the outfits was: DOUBLE DARK LORDS OF DESPAIR.

Daisy and Ron were just getting into their conversation when Bowser jumped in front of them, he had on a black mask, the shirt with the words on it, and he had a black cape behind him. In his hands was Voldemort wearing a mask with fangs, which made him look more like a snake then he already did, and the shirt. He was also holding Koopa Kid wearing a red headband, the shirt and three black rings. "We are the Double Dark Lords Of Despair," Bowser cried as he pulled out a Bullet Bill Blaster (say that five times fast why don't you.) and aimed it at Harry's head.


End file.
